We Can Forget All Our Troubles
by ViCioUsKiTTie
Summary: Melissa is a 16 year old girl who has serious issues with authority, accepting that she is inferior to anyone and dealing with a lot of self issues. Expelled from school, her parents hope that the move to Castle Rock will straighten their daughter out.
1. And another one bites the dust!

Sorry I took this down, one day I reread it and realized that this story was starting to stop making sense to me, not to mention my tremendous amount of grammatical errors. But to the point, I remembered the fun I had writing it and was inspired to go back and fix it completely. There will be many added things but a lot will stay the same too. As I said before, I do not own any of the characters in Stand by me, or The Body. I only own the ones I made up. Thank you.

**INTRO-**

Ok, no need for fancy intros. My name is Melissa, and I'm 16. My family and I are moving out of our beloved New York and moving to a place called Castle rock. I got expelled from the last school that would take me (Cause I got kicked out of everywhere else ha-ha). My dad says that him and my mom can't take it anymore and it's time for change. To him, that means time to move on and start over. I don't want to go. I am going to leave so much behind. I can't live without my friends (especially Minnie); I have been best friends with her since I was a baby. Hell, my own mother and hers have been friends since they were young. She and her family are practically all I have besides Grams. My own parents don't even hear me out! Automatically I am "A BAD KID!" So naturally I don't speak to them. However, I do talk to my Grams. Luckily she's coming out with us (my Grandpa died early this year so she is coming to live with us when we move to Castle rock).  
**  
Chapter 1-**

Tomorrow morning, we leave sighs. As depressed as I know I will be, I will make it. It always seems like I pick up a few new friends wherever I go (good thing to). Tonight I am going to go out and Have myself a good time, as one might call it. You know what that means to... Drinks for everyone! As always we have carefully selected only the best, which consisted of whiskey (jack Daniels), vodka, and Coconut rum (which was my favorite).

"Alright who brought the cups?" I yelled over the talking group.

"I did you dork, and I brought the shrooms.", replied smart-ass Minnie.

"Yeh!" I was psyched. What a way to go out.

We partied at one of our older friend's places, and we got shit faced!

It didn't take long for those magic mushrooms to kick in at all.

"Holy crap guys, do you see that?" I slurred.

"See what?" They all slurred back loudly. "

I swear I was looking into the eyes of a fucking clown from hell!! I shrieked,

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

After many, many hours of bold colors and good company, I knew it was time to part ways and say good-bye to my gang. They were all sad to see me go.

"Hey Miss, come back and visit sometime." Vanessa said after a long embrace (More like she was leaning on me because she couldn't stand up on her own).

Then came Richard,

"Meliss, I am going to miss the apple." We hugged and then gave each other kisses. Why, you might wonder. My answer is, no clue at all. I mean it's not like I'm not going to see him.

I think I forgot to mention that I have a brother. He is the oldest (of course it's only him and I); as far as mom and dad were concerned Richard was perfect. I love him so much; he is the only one who believes that I am a good kid.

Minnie took it the worst of course. She was too drunk to go home (So was I though), so I let her crash at my place.

"Minnie, You have to stop stomping your feet. Someone inside will hear you!" I whispered a bit loud.

"Yeah Minnie, shh!" Richard echoed.

"I'm not liking the tension I sense coming from you two.", she giggled. We climbed through my window (which wasn't easy let me tell you) Richard headed to his quarters, and Minnie and I climbed into bed.

She and I cried a lot with each other.

"Why do you have to go? Why couldn't you at least try to behave? You had the whole grades thing going well for you." she managed to get out after many attempts.

"Min, it wasn't that easy. You know that, you were there." I cried quietly.

"I know it wasn't entirely your fault Melissa, I heard it too. No one believed me , and no one else in class would put there asses on the line for anyone." She said in a guilty tone.

I was surprised no one believed her. This girl never told a lie in her life. Except when she absolutely had to. This move was definitely going to kill me, but I was more concerned with her.

We fell asleep around 2:30. We both were up by 8 puking our brains out, but to me it was worth it. I had so much fun. Well, from what I could remember.

"Melissa", she gasped. "I am never doing this again, EVER!" she said before filling my toilet with more of her vomit.

"Minnie, how many times do you say that? Too many to count." I said after throwing up, but I was all done and I think she was to.

Minnie's mom knew exactly where to find her, and was at my house by 9:30. She has always been more of a mother to me than my own, so she was just as upset as Minnie.

"Hey gir-, Minnie and Melissa! You two look paler than snow. Were you drinking again?" she said in a stern yet joking voice.

"Um.. Yes?" Minnie and I said together.

Mercedes didn't like it, but she knew that there was basically nothing she could do about it. She has tried but it didn't work. It's not like we did it everyday though. Only on weekends, all weekend. She and Minnie helped me pack my stuff into, Grams car. Then came the good byes. Mercedes said hers first,

"Little Missy, you behave in Castle Rock. I am going to miss you so much. You will always be part of my family. And if anything goes wrong, you can come live with us out here." She said. Then she gave me the biggest warmest hug and a kiss smack in the middle of my forehead. Now here is the one I knew would kill me. Minnie began

"Miss"she studderd, but not just any studder, the kind you do when you have been crying. Then she continued,

" I love you so much, you are my sister and I am just going to miss you terribly!

At this point I was balling silently.

" You have to call me and write to me and visit me. I'll die without you!" she cried loudly and hugged me tight.

" You won't die Min, you'll be fine. I love you too much to let you die, goober. I am going to call you so much; you wont pick the phone up anymore. And I am going to write you so often when the mailman comes you'll duck and cover."

"We both laughed and hugged again. We said our goodbyes and they left. She is going to let Minnie come us on vacations during school, and is going to pay for my trip down to NY in the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2-**

Finally everyone finished packing last minute things into the cars they were taking. Before we all got just left without saying good bye, everyone took a second and just looked at the house. I could tell by their faces that they were doing the same thing I was. Simply taking in a life time of memories and let me tell you, this house holds so many and I feel guilty because it's my fault that we have to leave it. We were on the road by 3,  
Gram and I would look at eachother from time to time. I could tell in her eyes that this move is just as hard on her as it was on everyone else. Especially since my Gramps just passed, I can't imagine everything she is feeling right now. I snapped out of my thoughts because the beautiful sound of **All My Loving by The Beatles**, filled the car. I love that song. That brought up great memories.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gram giggled. "Oh nothin', the song brought up memories. Thats all." I sighed. Grams could tell I was bummin' mega. She took out a butt and lit it up. I looked out the windows and saw that we were leaving New York. I said a silent good bye to the only place that was ever home to me. The car ride was interesting so far, I went to pull out a pack of ciggarettes, when I noticed a small box with a little note attached. I wanted to save the gift for last so I opend the note first and it read,

"Dearest Melissa,  
You have always been part of the family and it's going to be hard to see you go.  
You have always been like a second daughter to Bran and me and like a sister to Justin and Minnie. Please don't look at the move as a bad thing (I know you, and you have been thinking that since they laid the news on you), look at it as an adventure. I know you won't forget about us, and we certainly won't be forgetting about you ever. You'll always be in my heart Little Missy (she always called me that.  
I know you will love this gift because you always wanted it. Happy Birthday, Daughter!  
Love you always,  
Mercedes, Bran, Justin, and Minnie

P.S. Make sure you write to us the very minute you get settled."

This brought on many tears, I feel like I just lost some more of my family. I lit my cig up and took a nice long drag. I love cigarettes, the taste, and the smell; it was a way to get anything out. No one really minded that I smoked, because all of them did it too. I looked down, almost forgetting about the little box on my lap. I rested the cigarette in the ashtray and I carefully opened it. It was a ring box.

"No way!" I said out loud not realizing it.

"What?" Grams said with curiosity in her voice.

I ripped the small ribbon off and opened it,

"Holy crap, its.. It's the ring I always wanted!" I said amazed.

I took it out and put it on, it was beautiful. It was Gold with little square emeralds and sapphires in it, and on the inside it had **I Love You** engraved. I had always wanted it. My birthday was in a week and some odd days. Oh the excitement (no not really). I finished my butt and threw it out the window.

This is going to be a long drive.


End file.
